


In Sickness and In Health

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Chemotherapy, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Implied Smut, Other, Polyamory, Supernatural AU - Freeform, implied threesome, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This one was super fun to write. I love Lisa and Destiel is my favorite ship to write so this pairing was a ball to play around with. It is AU and somewhat angsty, but not too bad.It was written a year ago for SPNPOLYBINGO 2017.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to write. I love Lisa and Destiel is my favorite ship to write so this pairing was a ball to play around with. It is AU and somewhat angsty, but not too bad.  
> It was written a year ago for SPNPOLYBINGO 2017.

Castiel Novak felt as if a herd of elephants was pounding through his chest as he stared down at the phone in his hand. He couldn’t believe that this was real. It was over. He had not told anyone he was going to the hospital today, because he was sure they doctors would be handing him his death sentence. Now that they hadn’t, the two people in the world he wanted to call the most, were also the very two people he feared the most to talk to about this. See, Cas was still not completely sure his life wasn’t over. Dying in a hospital bed somehow seemed more appealing that going on without the people he loved the most.

_Dean was smiling when he opened the front door, and it broke Cas’ heart to see the smile instantly disappear from his gorgeous features when he saw the expression best friend’s face. Cas knew it was a mistake coming here, but as soon as he had gotten the news, Dean was the only one he could think to call. Cas was estranged from his family, and he didn’t make friends easily. Ever since his break up with Meg, Dean had been the only true constant in his life. Actually Dean had been his one true constant for longer than that. Ever since they had met at college, they had been best friends. Ever since they first met Cas had hidden a secret from Dean, but he couldn’t keep more than one, so he had called his best friend as soon as he had left the hospital. Cas hadn’t been able to tell him over the phone. Dean had sounded so happy to hear from him and Cas just couldn’t get out the words._

_Actually he had decided not to say anything to him at all on his drive over here, but as soon as he saw Dean, his world collided. All of the things he would never get to experience because he had been too much of  coward to tell his best friend how he felt, and  now it was too late. He was dying, Dean was happily married, and here he was crying on his doorstep. Cas hated himself, but Dean did what he always did. He pulled him into a bone crushing hug and made the world around them disappear._

_Right until her voice sounded and Cas took a step back. Dean never seemed to care how close the two of them were around Lisa, but he also had no idea how Cas felt about him. Cas loved Lisa. She made Dean happy and she had welcomed Cas into her life, much like she had welcomed Sam, Dean’s brother. She was never mad about unexpected visits, or late night phone calls. Actually she called Cas herself more than once, asking him to keep Dean’s company, while she was out of town for work. Lisa was an amazing woman, and the last thing Cas wanted to do was to hurt her, which made him feel even worse about the feelings he harbored for her husband._

_“Dean? Is that Cas?” Lisa’s cheerful voice carried from the stairs out into the doorway, but her expression instantly changed as soon as she saw the two men. “Oh my God Cas. Come inside. Are you okay, Angel?”_

Cas wiped the tears away from his face as he remembered how he had let the Winchesters lead him into the house that day. How he had fallen apart sitting on their couch between them, as he told them of his prognoses. Cancer, in his blood and he had a 30% chance of surviving this. They had held him and they had given him a new place to call home. Neither of them had wanted him to be alone through this, and finally Cas had caved. Too weak to argue, he knew Dean well enough to know that it wouldn’t do any good anyway. Once he had set his mind to something, he would always get his way. When it came to the well being of the people that he cared about at least.

_Cas stared at the machine he was hooked to. He watched as the poison slowly dripped into his bloodstream. There was no other way to fight this, other than slowly killing himself to kill the part of himself that had turned against him._

_Lisa’s hand gave his a small squeeze, drawing his attention to her. This was his first session, and Lisa had given him no choice in the matter. She had told him that he wasn’t going alone and that he could chose to either take her or Dean, but she wasn’t about to let him sit in the wing of a hospital for hours on his own. Cas had reluctantly caved and said she could come, not being ready for Dean to see him like this yet._

_Lisa sent Cas a careful smile, “I know this might not be the best time to talk about this, but atleast it will distract you from that thing,” Lisa nodded towards the IV bag. “I know you are in love with him Cas.”_

_Cas’ jaw dropped, and he instinctively tried yanking his hand away from her’s, but Lisa didn’t let him. Instead, she closed both her hands around his._

_“I am not kicking you out, if that’s what you think. I have always known. Dean has known for a while too,” she spoke calmly, and Cas stared at her in disbelief, as he felt the panic rise within him. Dean knew? Lisa knew? How could she be so calm about this? Why was she not screaming at him? Telling him to get out of her house, and stay away from her husband?_

_Cas felt the tears press against his eyes and he looked at the floor as he began speaking, “Lisa I am so sorry. I would never do anything to… Not that there is anything to… Dean is not bi and he doesn’t see me the same way.”_

_Cas rambled until he felt Lisa’s small hand against his cheek, gently forcing him to look at her, “Yes he is, Cas. And he does. We have talked about this a lot. He asked me not to say anything because he was afraid it would ruin your friendship, but all of this,” Lisa motioned around the room, “It has made me realise how little time we have, and how precious the moments we’re given are. Let’s not waste anymore, okay?”_

_“What are you saying? You’re leaving him?” Cas looked at her completely flabbergasted, his confusion only growing when Lisa laughed._

_“God no! Dean Winchester is the love of my life. I promised him when I married him, that I would do anything to make him happy, and if that means sharing him with you…” Lisa shrugged, giving Cas’ hand a small squeeze once more, “There could be worse people to share him with. I like you Cas. A lot.”_

_Cas stared at her, trying to grasp her words. He had never looked at her as anything more than Dean’s wife. She was gorgeous, of course she was. She was married to Dean and he… ‘No’ Cas shook his head. He had to be dreaming. He couldn’t allow himself to think about Dean like this, because if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop._

_“What are you saying?” Cas finally forced the words. Desperately trying to make sense of this bizarre situation he found himself in. A situation he still wasn’t completely sure wasn’t a dream but dreams like this usually involved a very naked Dean in his bed. Not hospitals, IV lines hooked up to his arm, or Lisa greenlighting Cas making a pass at her husband._

_“I am saying you and Dean should talk. You should try and figure this thing out between you. When you have, I wouldn’t be opposed to it being the three of us, but if you or Dean don’t want that, I am okay with him being with us separately,” Lisa calmly suggested, and Cas started to feel his head spinning out of control. He wasn’t sure if it was the medicine, or if it was her words, everything was just too much to take in. He was dying slowly, and now everything he had ever wished for was being handed to him. This wasn’t fair._

If there was one thing Cas regretted, it was how he had handled it all back then. He had hurt Lisa deeply when he had not only clamped up completely, but when he had rushed to his room to gather up all his belongings, fleeing to the nearest motel. He had ignored her pleading with him to stay, to talk to her, or at least just forget she had ever said anything at all. He had ignored her when she told him she cared about him too, and that she wanted him to stay. He was sick and it had scared the hell out of her when he had stumbled on his way out of the door. He had left her, crawling into the back seat of the car, crying out her apologies and begging for him to stay.

_Cas wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping when he heard the knock on the door. He was still significantly out of it to simply paddle across the room, and open the door without giving it a second thought. An action he instantly regretted when he saw the green eyed man standing outside his room with a worried expression on his face._

_“Hey buddy, we need to talk,” Dean ordered, as he pushed his way past Cas, and into his room. As soon had the door closed behind him, he spun back around to face Cas. Anger and frustration was written all over his face as he spoke in a harsh tone, barely below yelling._

_“What the hell were you thinking man? Storming out like that after what you’ve been through today? We were worried sick!”_

_Cas’ eyes averted Dean’s, he wasn’t sure how much Lisa had shared with her husband, or if it even mattered. No matter how Dean felt about him or what Lisa had said, this was wrong. Not only was Dean happily married to a woman Cas considered one of his best friends, Cas was also dying. He couldn’t put Dean through this. He couldn’t put either of them through any of this. He had done the right thing leaving._

_“Dean I couldn’t stay… I…” Cas stammered, trying to find a way to make Dean understand without causing him to hate him for the rest of his life._

_“Lisa told me what you talked about Cas,” Dean’s voice softened, and Cas couldn’t help but look up to see Dean now only standing inches away from him. “I’m sorry man. I should have been man enough to tell you myself a long time ago, but she was honest. If you want this. Us, you and me, you, me and Lisa. Any of it, you can have it. If you don’t, please just come home anyway. We’ve been best friends for too long for this to come between us,” Dean pleaded._

_Tears began streaming down Cas’ cheeks and his words came out in short breaths. “I love you Dean. I have always loved you. Lisa is amazing and I think… I know I can see a life with the two of you.”_

_Two strong hands cupped Cas’ face, and it was all he could do to keep breathing when his eyes met Dean’s. “But?” Dean pushed carefully, and Cas looked down. He didn’t push Dean away, but he couldn’t look at him either._

_“I am dying. I can’t do this to you, or to her. It’s better if I just…” Cas tried to explain, but was stopped by Dean’s lips crashing against his, robbing him of his words and his breath._

_“Not a chance, sunshine,” Dean chuckled, resting his forehead against Cas’ when they finally pulled apart, heaving for air. Cas didn’t resist when Dean lead him towards the bed, gently laying him down on it and hovering above him, with green eyes shining, and filled with promises. “And you aren’t dying either Cas. Not on my watch.”_

Cas smiled, when he remembered Dean’s promise. Maybe this had been what his husband had wanted even back then. Maybe the marriage, performed in the backyard of Dean and Lisa’s garden between the three of them hadn’t been something to make Cas feel better. Maybe Dean really did want this life. Happily ever after, two husbands and one wife.

But what about Lisa. How could Cas be sure she could accept this life forever. She had entered into her marriage with Dean when it had only been the two of them. Even if she had opened up her home, her heart and her bed to him, how could he be sure she would have done that had it not been for the fact that Cas in all likelihood didn’t have a lot of time left.

_“Cas? Are you okay, Angel?” Lisa’s voice sounded through the door, and Cas instantly wiped away his tears and cleared his throat._

_“Yeah I am fine Lisa. I’ll be down in a minute,” Cas answered. It had been a rough week of chemo, and Cas felt weaker than usual. He felt himself slipping away, but he needed to be strong today of all days. Today was their wedding day. A day he knew he was going to cherish for however long was left of his life._

_Cas almost turned around when he heard the door give way behind him, but Lisa’s voice stopped him._

_“Don’t,” she almost yelled, and Cas froze in his spot, startled by her sudden aggression, but quickly relaxing when he heard her giggle. Dean had once told him that the sound of her laughter was his favorite sound in the word, and over these past few months, Cas had come to agree with him. The golden flaked green of Dean’s smiling eyes was his favorite sight, and Lisa’s bell like laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world._

_“I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you know,” she teased, making Cas smile through the tears still pressing against his eyes._

_“So what are you doing in here, honey?” Cas asked her softly, instinctively leaning back into her touch when she snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind._

_“I thought you might need this,” she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, “Dean did for sure.”_

_“Yeah?” Cas chuckled, “Is he that nervous?”_

_“Oh yeah I am pretty sure he thinks one of us is gonna bolt, by the way he is pacing our bedroom floor. We are going to need a new carpet after this,” Lisa giggled, making Cas burst out laughing._

_“That sounds like him,” Cas replied, as Lisa released him from her hold, slowly walking back out of the room, before Cas heard her turn back around._

_“Hey Cas? I love you. We both do,” she reminded him, making the tears he had been holding back run freely down his cheeks as he whispered his reply back to her._

_“I love you both too.”_

The truth was he had never doubted her love since the moment she had first kissed him. He had felt it, unspoken and strong, but in this moment he wasn’t sure if it was the life she had truly wanted. For a year or two maybe, but forever? How could he be sure that his clean bill of health would be a good thing for the three of them. How could he be sure a marriage and a love between the three of them that started in sickness, would last in health as well.

It was his turn to be brave. He knew that, so Cas took a deep breath before dialing Lisa’s number asking her to make sure that she and Dean both made it home in time for dinner tonight.

In the meantime, Cas did the only thing he could do. He busied his overactive mind, pulling out all the stops, making sure at the very least they would all have one last amazing meal together, before this fairy tale he had been living for the past year would come to a crashing halt.

Everything in preparation for dinner went just as Cas planned. The meal itself did not. Cas was quiet, trying to decide how to break the news to them. Or actually it was more of him preparing himself for how they would take the news. Lisa was quiet, making Cas worry even more. ‘Did she already know? How could she know?’

Dean on the other hand was desperately trying to keep the conversation going until he finally seemed to have had it.

“Okay what’s going on with the two of you? Did you crash my car or something?” Dean wondered out loud, making Cas and Lisa both look at him and answer in unison.

“No.”

“Okay then. What?” Dean looked from one to the other, and Cas let out a deep sigh.

“I went to see the doctor today,” he said quietly and instantly all eyes were on him and words were flying at him, almost quicker than he could process them.

“That was today? Why didn’t you tell us?” Dean scolded, before Lisa hushed him.

“Cas? Are you okay, Angel?” her voice was thick with concern, making the tears press against Cas’ eyes. She didn’t know. She was scared the news had been bad, and Dean’s anger was evidence of the same thing. Cas nodded silently.

“Yes. It’s gone. I still have to do check ups but…” Cas started, but before he could realize what was happening he was being pulled onto his feet and into a crushing hug, and an earth shattering kiss by his husband. Cas didn’t have time to catch his breath, or even process what was happening before it was Lisa in his arms, kissing him with as much fervor as Dean just had. Seconds later, Dean’s arms was wrapped around both of them as they all clung to each other, until Lisa was laughing and pounding their chests to get free.

“You are smothering me. Stooop,” she laughed, before she let the words slip that stopped the two men’s laughter, and they instantly took a step back each to look at her, “This can’t be good for the baby!”

“Baby?” Cas was the first to speak, followed by Dean’s tear filled voice, “You’re pregnant?”

Lisa nodded biting her lip, looking from one man to the other, “I was trying to tell myself you would be happy about this, but with Cas not knowing if… And I have no way of knowing who the biological father is,” she rambled, making Dean’s eyes shoot to his forehead.

“So you were quiet at dinner because you were scared to tell us we’re having a baby?” Dean’s attention turned to Cas, “And you were worried about telling us you are healthy?” Dean’s eyes playfully rolled to the back of his head, before he chuckled, “I married two crazy people. This baby is lucky to have one sane parent,” Dean added, as he knelt down, pulling up Lisa’s shirt and pressing his lips to her stomach, making both Cas and Lisa laugh before their lips met in a tender kiss.

They might not be a conventional family, but this kid was going to be loved, by all of them. They were all going to do everything within their power to let the baby know how wanted he or she was by all of them, and Cas silently thanked his lucky stars for the blessing in disguise his cancer had been.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It keeps me writing.


End file.
